Ablation of myocardial tissue is well known as a treatment for cardiac arrhythmias. In radio-frequency (RF) ablation, for example, a catheter is inserted into the heart and brought into contact with tissue at a target location. RF energy is then applied through an electrode on the catheter in order to create a lesion for the purpose of breaking arrhythmogenic current paths in the tissue.
Recently, circumferential ablation of the ostia of the pulmonary veins has gained acceptance as a treatment for atrial arrhythmias, and particularly for atrial fibrillation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,902, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter for ablating tissue on the inner wall of a blood vessel, such as a pulmonary vein. The tip portion of the catheter is deflectable from a first, generally straight, configuration, in which the proximal and distal sections are substantially co-linear, to a second, J-shaped, configuration in which the proximal and distal sections are generally parallel with a separation therebetween substantially corresponding to the inside diameter of the blood vessel. The distal end portion of the catheter is rotated about the longitudinal axis of the catheter to cause a circumferential displacement of proximal and distal ablation electrodes on the catheter along the inner wall of the pulmonary vein. In this way, the electrode catheter may be used to ablate a number of circumferentially-spaced sites on the inner wall of the pulmonary vein by ablating one or two sites at each circumferential position.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0033135, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a lasso for pulmonary vein mapping and ablation. A catheter for circumferentially mapping a pulmonary vein (PV) includes a curved section shaped to generally conform to the shape of the interior surface of the PV. The curved section comprises one or more sensing electrodes, and its proximal end is joined at a fixed or generally known angle to a base section of the catheter. Position sensors are fixed to the curved section of the catheter and to the distal end of the base section. The catheter is inserted into the heart, and the curved section is positioned in contact with the wall of the PV, while the base section remains within the left atrium, typically positioned such that the joint with the curved section is at the ostium of the vein. The information generated by the three position sensors is used to calculate the locations and orientations of the sensing electrodes, which enables mapping of the surface of the PV. The sensing electrodes may additionally perform ablation of selected sites, or the catheter may further comprise ablation elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,401, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes compound steering assemblies, usable in both diagnostic and therapeutic applications, for steering the distal section of a catheter in multiple planes or complex curves. These assemblies are said to enable a physician to swiftly and accurately position and maintain ablation and/or mapping electrodes in intimate contact with an interior body surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,591, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, similarly describes compound steering assemblies of this sort.